The Adventures Of The Furious Force : So We Meet Again
by KittyKatz440
Summary: In this story, Kitkat gets kidnapped, duals with a past enemy, and discovers a new power of being un-dead. While Straxxor, Ginger, Mr. Curly, and Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp go on a journey to find her.
1. Chapter 1

So we meet again

Chapter 1

It was a cool, crisp evening outside, Kitkat admired the way the Halloween decorations on her new house looked, there were so many amazing decorations. Her brother, Straxxor came outside.

"What'cha doin' sis?" He asked her. "Checking out these awesome Halloween decorations." She replied.

"Well, mom just finished preparing dinner, it's time to eat."

"Be inside in a minute." With that, her brother walked in. She heard a rustle in the bushes. _What was that? _She wondered. She pulled out her rifle, and went to investigate.

_Turn back!_ Her buzz-kill side said, the adventurous side said,_ Keep going, you know you want to. _

She listened to her adventurous side, and cautiously approached the bush. She heard another rustle. Her palms started sweating, she tried taking her gloves off, but they didn't come off. _Curse these stupid gloves! _ Her stomach got this queasy feeling, she felt as if she was being watched.

She kept walking on, until she saw a big shadow. She tried running back, but she was so shocked, she was practically paralyzed.

There was a faded red light, but the next thing she knew, she was in a bag._  
_

She tried clawing, but her gloves interfered like earlier_. Like I said earlier, curse these gloves! _The next thing she knew, she had blacked out and had awoken.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS BAG YOU DIMWITTED MORON!" She shouted. A voice she couldn't recognize said, "The toon has awoken, master." A mysterious metallic voice said.

"Just keep it in the bag, and bring it to me, I need to talk with her…" A very familiar voice replied.

_Aahh noodle dip, with these stupid gloves, everything is impossible!_

Kitkat had mixed feelings about this, first she was bored, then scared, after that she was enraged, more than ever, she didn't notice, but her eyes turned blood red, and she grew sharp fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The day after Kitkat's kidnapping, Furious Force_

It was a typical day, Toontown Central as cheery as ever. The Furious Force was walking to their hideout.

"But she never came inside to eat, I'm worried." Straxxor told his pals, Ginger, Mr. Curly, and Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp.

"Maybe she had a big snack?" Ginger suggested. "Couldn't be, she never snacks."

"Do you know anything about what was going on?" Mr. Curly asked him. "Well, I did hear a faint scream last night." He said.

"We could investigate?" Suggested Noisy. "Okay, everyone meet up at my house."

_Kitkat's side of story_

It had been twelve hours, she was still in the bag. Thinking of a way to escape. _Maybe I can annoy this dingbat to let me free.__  
_

"HEY GRANNY!" She began. "Me?" The voice questioned her. "YES YOU, YOU SMELL LIKE A DEAD DONKEY THAT ATE POOP! TAKE A SHOWER STINKY PANTS!"

"You little-" The kidnapper was cut off. "I HAD GRILLED CHEESE FOR LUNCH! WHAT DID YOU HAVE!?" No answer, but she heard a beep, then that strange voice talking to someone.

"What is it?" Asked a voice that she recognized, but couldn't place. "Boss, why was I stuck capturing this idiotic toon?"

"I want revenge, she doesn't know what's coming her way…" The familiar, sly voice responded.

_Revenge, I wonder which of my past enemies this could be. _"Okay," The Ticked-Off kidnapper said, "you can come out."

She freed herself, and saw a Skelecog who looked at her with fear, for a strange reason.

"Who do you work for? I WANT ANSWERS!"

"I- I don't know his name, but he goes by Dark Shadow." "That was very kind... but you're not very bright."

She grabbed his chest with her massive fangs and tore it out, oil gushed out. Satisfied, her eyes returned Ocean-Blue and sharp fangs resigned. _Now to find this Dark Shadow..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Back to the Furious Force_

"So, where exactly do you remember her being at when you walked out?" Ginger asked Straxxor.

"Well, she was right there." He pointed to the spot she'd been standing at.

Noisy went over to investigate, he was part Bloodhound, so he got on his four legs, and sniffed, searching for clues. "I've got her scent! This way!" The others did as they were told and followed.

"Her cell phone, it's smashed into pieces!" Exclaimed Ginger. "The flashlight, batteries are leaking!" Straxxor shouted. "And that snail, it's not out of it's shell!" Curly screamed.

"Um, dude, the snail is sleeping..." Noisy told him. "That makes much more sense!" Curly thought aloud.

"Okay, now that I have her scent, let's go." Noisy told the three others.

After a tiring trip, the four approached where Kit had killed the Skelecog.

"Puddle of oil, why is that here?" Questioned Ginger. Curly licked it. "Tastes like the blood of a Skelecog." He said.

"That's disturbing…" Straxxor said. "Couldn't agree more." Ginger and Noisy chimed in.

_Back to Kitkat_

"Stupid cogs!" Kitkat mumbled under her breath. "Well, now how can I find this mysterious villain?" She was talking to herself, she always did that when she was alone.

Just then a note fell out of the sky. _Is this fate? _She wondered. As she opened the letter. It was written in fine print.

**To find your enemy, **

**you must look i****n the bushes**

**of a dark, gloomy place.**

**Signed,**

**Anonymous.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Somewhere dark and gloomy… _Was the only real thought Kit could focus on at the moment.

_Well, there's, um… Hmmm… AHA! Bossbot HQ! _

She teleported to Donald's Dock, and started walking through the tunnel leading to Chip 'N Dale's Acorn Acres.

_Back to the Furious Force_

"Where could she be?!" Ginger questioned. "I'm exhausted, we've been walking for hours!" Complained Curly. "Yeah Straxx, let's take a break!" Noisy said and plopped himself on the asphalt.

"Guys, Kitkat is my sister," Straxxor started "I'm not giving up on her just like that, I won't rest until I find her!"

"Man, we're tired, we'll catch up with you later." Curly told him, the other two nodded in agreement.

"Suit yourselves." He said, and started walking. As he journeyed on, he remembered something _HOLY CRUD! HOW COULD I FORGET SHE HAD A TRACKER?!_

He thought.

He pulled out a tracker, it was voice command. "Find Kitkat." "Finding Flapjack." The robotic voice said.

"NO, find KITKAT! Dimwit." He mumbled under his breath. "Finding, Dimwit." The voice said again. "FIND KITKAT!" He yelled so loud some pedestrians looked at him. "Finding, Kitkat." The toneless voice said. _She finally got it right, chances of being right is one of a million!_

When the tracker found where she was, it said Bossbot HQ. _We toons aren't allowed to go there alone!_

He quickly teleported to Donald's Dock, went through the tunnel to Chip 'N Dales, walked through Chip 'N Dale's, went through the tunnel leading to Chip 'N Dale's Mini Golf, walked across there, and went through the tunnel leading to Bossbot HQ.

He saw Kitkat trying to pry the bushes apart, he ran up to her. "DUDE! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A FREAKING HEART ATTACK!"

"I've come to save you," Straxxor said, "Now let's go this place gives me the creeps." He grabbed Kitkat's arm.

Kitkat wiped it off and said, "No."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean by, NO?!" He asked. "I'm saying, this is one of our past enemies, I need to put a stop to them, and save the toons of the world."

"Well, at least let me back you up." He told her. "This is my fight, but you can keep a lookout for any wandering cogs." She replied. "I guess…" A disappointed look upon his face.

She tried prying the bushes open once more, and it worked. There was a dark tunnel. _This must be it!_ She hugged her brother and jumped down.

She coughed while riding down, _Dang people, would it kill some dunce doodles to dust this place once in a while? _After a long, dark, dusty ride, she had finally landed in a pitch black room.

With no light, she walked around looking for a light source. She bumped into a wall, she felt around for any light switches, with success she found a switch, and flicked it on.

A dim light shine_._ She found a door, and opened it.

She saw a room, with an anonymous toon in a black cloak, sitting at a table. She took out her rifle, and shuffled towards the mysterious villain.

She could tell the toon sensed her approaching, the toon turned around.

_Back to the four others_

Once the other three caught up with Straxxor, they asked why he was standing next to a dark tube. "My sister said this was her enemy's headquarters . So she went through the tube and who knows where she is down there!"

"Well, let's go down there." Suggested Ginger. "She told me this is her fight, and she can handle it."

_Back to Kitkat_

"Reveal yourself!" She shouted at the toon in the cloak, but the enemy didn't listen.

"Why Kitkat..." He began, "It's so nice to see you again, the last time we saw each other, I was tranquilized and put in jail, but this time, YOU will be dead."

_The voice is so familiar! Tranquilized, put in the slammer. And they know my name, is this… IT CAN'T BE! IT'S MY DAD! _

"Reveal yourself at once, DAD!" She ripped down the hood on his cloak. As she had suspected, it was her dad. He grabbed her by the neck, and dragged her into a chair that had cuffs.

With her loudest voice which was really loud she cried, "STRAXXOR, HELP! GINGER, HELP! CURLY, HELP! NOISY, HELP!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Furious Force_

"Did you guys hear that?" Ginger asked. "Affirmative, it sounded like a scream of a 13 year old, maroon cat." Curly said all smart.

"Well, let's go kick this villain's anus!" Screamed Straxxor and jumped down the tube.

Noisy shrugged and hopped in after him, followed by Ginger and Mr. Curly.

They all landed in a heap in the gloomy room Kit had started out in. Their instinct was to go through the door.

They saw Kitkat tied up in a chair with cuffs around her wrists, duct tape over her mouth, gashes of blood on her arms, and her father holding a knife to her throat.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU DIP STICK!" Straxxor screeched and ran at her dad, he kicked Straxx down.

The group took karate ( Which is how they all met ) And Curly was a 3rd Degree Black Belt.

Curly decided to sneak attack, that's just what he did and was able to get Kitkat's dad unconscious for a few minutes.

They untied Kitkat, they lucked out because right as Kit was freed, her father awoke.

Their maroon feline friend nodded to show them that she could take him out with her 10th Degree Black Belt skills.

As he regained consciousness, he stood up and head-locked Curly. Kit couldn't let him hurt her friend, she knew she had to kill her father, to get rid of him once and for all.

She lit a fire in the fireplace, as quickly as her two paws could make it. "You guys, put paper and wood in the fire!"

She grabbed her dad by his foot, and head-locked him. Curly was freed from his grip. "Help them build up the fire! I'll take it from here."

Somehow, anger built up in her. Her eyes turned blood red, H]her teeth sharpened, strange craving for blood.

Next thing she knew, she dug her claws into her father's arms. Her friends staring at her, with shock. A drop of blood fell from her father's arm.

She let go, she went to where the blood hit the carpet to smell it. "You are a walking blood bank." She said to her dad, "you can go to jail forever, let me drain you to the LAST drop, or get burned. You have 20 minutes to make your choice, or I will pick FOR you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She collapsed on the floor unconscious, when she regained consciousness her eyes were back to a sparkling Ocean Blue, teeth no longer fangs, blood craving gone.

"You," Her father pointed at her, "are an evil, undead, murderer!"

"What did I do? You're the one who nearly killed me! Speaking of which—" She body slammed him, she elbowed him in the gut. "Oof!"

She grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him in front of the fire. "So…. Are you going to go to jail, burn, or be drained? Because I sure am thirsty!"

Fear in his eyes, he sighed, then said, "It's better to die, then to live the life of a criminal."

"So what will it be?" She asked.

"Drain me dry and leave me to die." He moaned. "Wait hold on one second." He turned around and injected vampire venom in his arm.

He lay down on his desk, and tilted his neck, Kitkat walked over to him. Her friends walked over to her.

"You don't have to do this, Kit." Ginger told her. "If you do it, we'll still be your friends." Curly told her reassuringly. Noisy said nothing. "Break a leg, sis." Straxxor patted her shoulder.

They saw her fangs make their way out, her teeth entered his neck. He screamed and as the blood was being taken, his eyes crossed.

30 seconds later, he was drained dry, motionless, stone cold.

It was all over. She had won the battle. It was official.

She turned to her friends, "Go, I'm a monster, you should find someone else to be in your group. Nobody wants a bloodsucking monster. Run away. Tell the world."

"We can't leave you, you're family." They all said. "JINKS! YOU ALL—But Kit, OWE ME ROOT BEERS!" Ginger screeched.

"Aah noodles!" Complained Straxxor. "Holy Christmas Nuts! Ginger beat me at yelling Jinks." Mr. Curly wailed.

"You guys are the coolest friends a vamp could want and have!"

"Gwoup Hug?" Curly asked in his baby voice. "Group hug." Kit said.

They hugged then left.

About 5 minutes after the 5 left, something happened. Kitkat's dad rose with blood red eyes.

"Nobody can stop me now!" He shouted.

**The End **

**Enjoy! Comment! PM me on how I did!**


End file.
